


How Dave and John Came Out

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: Reposted from my old FFnet account [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: A short drabble about how Dave and John tell Jade and Rose about their relationship!Repost from FFnet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I actually liked this one. Kinda shocking me saying I liked one of my old stories, but idk, this one was cute.
> 
> As I said on the other two, I fell out of the fandom and most likely will never write for it again, but here are these anyways. I posted this on my FFnet account back in 2011 (It can be found under the same name by TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames). I just fixed some spelling and grammar issues and reposted it on here. Enjoy!

Dave sat on the couch with his boyfriend perched happily on his lap. They both knew they'd have to separate as soon as the others got there so why not be close now? The younger turned and smiled at Dave before leaning in for a kiss. Just before their lips met, he reached a hand up and snatched the blonde's shades before quickly jumping to his feet and dashing across the room.

 

"What the hell, John?" Dave shouted as he too got to his feet.

 

"I wanted to see your pretty red eyes!" John replied.

 

"Then why did you run away after taking my shades?" the blonde asked.

 

"So you couldn't take them back," the younger said simply.

 

"Whatever, babe," Dave sat back down never taking his eyes off John. This made the dark haired boy smile and he sat down in a seat close to his lover. A loud knock on the door caused both boys to jump suddenly.

 

"Give them back now," Dave said.

 

John just grinned widely. "Come in!" he shouted, making no move to return the sunglasses.

 

The front door opened and Dave's hands flew up to cover his eyes.

 

"Give me back my shades!" he shouted.

 

"No!" John said childishly.

 

"JOHN!" the blonde raised his voice slightly.

 

The two girls who had just entered the room exchanged looks. Dave never called John by his first name, as far as they knew.

 

"Hey, you called him by his given name for once!" Jade pointed out.

 

"Shut up, Jade! He's pissed me off. It's justifiable!" Dave covered his error.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure," Rose said.

 

"Give them back, Egbert!" Dave ignored the girls, still covering his eyes from their view.

 

"Just for that, you're not getting them back!" John answered.

 

"Why do you always hide your eyes anyways, Dave? I'm sure you have such pretty eyes!" Jade said distractedly.

 

"They’re not pretty! Their freakish!" the blonde boy shouted.

 

"Liar!" John shouted. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen!"

 

"How come John gets to see them and we don't?" Jade whined.

 

"Because I'm his boyfriend!" John said before Dave could respond.

 

Dave's eyes widened as his hands fell limply to his sides. The two girls kept looking from one to the other, waiting to see what would happen.

 

"I thought you didn't want them to know!" Dave said in shock.

 

"They were going to find out eventually. Why not go ahead and tell them?" John answered.

 

"Oh my gosh! Your eyes are awesome!" Jade shout as if just noticing Dave was no longer hiding them.

 

"Shhhh...This is getting good!" Rose immediately hushed her.

 

"Why now? Why like this?" the blonde asked.

 

"Think about it, Dave, if we tried to just randomly sit them down and announce it, we would have never been able to do it. If one of us just blurts it out, it gets done faster and with less effort," John reasoned.

 

"Wow, I guess you're right about that," Dave said in awe as he closed the distance between them and kissed him passionately. The two girls both started cheering with delight causing the two boy break the kiss quickly. "I forgot they were there."

 

"Yeah, I did too," John replied.

 

"Awwwww, no need to stop on our account!" The girls said in unison. Dave just shrugged and pulled John in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so after looking back over my Homestuck stories on the other site, these are the only 3 I will be reposting, but I have two more posted over there if you guys want to check those out anyways. Thanks for reading!


End file.
